


Smells Like Freedom

by DrGaster



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Secret Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGaster/pseuds/DrGaster
Summary: You really thought for a second that he would let you go.





	Smells Like Freedom

You can smell the outside through the newly-made opening in the ceiling above you. It’s impossible to define a single “worst part” of the nightmarish reality you’re living, but that very nearly takes the Aperture-brand Citranium orange soda. Tastes like science.

It’s not as if you trusted Nigel, after he manipulated you, lied to you, watched you with childlike interest as you hurled yourself through the air and nearly died again and again. But it _aches_ to know that you’re still trapped here, and you don’t even know _why_.

You’ll just have to ask when you see him, won’t you?


End file.
